Kia Waterson
Kia Waterson was one of the main characters of the slasher-horror crossover Freddy vs. Jason. She was a student at Springwood High School and the best friend of the film's protagonist Lori Campbell. She was portrayed by Kelly Rowland. History Kia and her friend Gibb Smith were at their friend Lori Campbell's house, keeping her company while her father was away. Unbeknownst to Lori, Kia and Gibb invited Gibb's boyfriend Trey Cooper and his best friend Blake over in hopes that Lori would be interested in Blake. While Gibb and Trey left to have sex, Kia kept trying to encourage Lori to have sex with Blake. When Gibb went to take a shower, Jason Voorhees sneaked into the house and brutally murdered Trey. Kia, along with Gibb, Lori and Blake ran screaming out of the house and to the police. The following day at school, Kia informed Lori that Blake was dead. She said that the police blamed Blake for Trey's murder and that Blake then murdered his dad and committed suicide, comparing it to the Columbine massacre. Kia got angry, knowing that the police were lying to cover it up. In the hallway, a teenage boy named Charlie Linderman offered Lori consolation due to what happened the night before. Kia rudely cut him off, assuming that Linderman was hitting on Lori. Later, Kia was present in the hallway when Lori was describing her dream with Freddy Krueger. Lori passed out when Mark Davis and Will Rollins showed up at the school. While Lori was recovering in a nurse's office, Kia and Gibb sat out in the waiting room. Kia asked the nurse about anesthesia for a nose job. She then unknowingly fell asleep while reading a magazine. While flipping through the magazine, she came upon a picture of Freddy Krueger who reached out and grabbed her nose with his glove. Freddy ripped her nose off, causing Kia to wake up. Fortunately for Kia, Freddy wasn't yet powerful enough to affect his victims in the real world. Later that night, a rave was held in a cornfield. Kia attended with Lori and Gibb. Kia walked up on on Lori while Linderman was offering to get her a drink. She then proceeded to call Linderman a bed wetter because he was covered in beer, which had happened when Shack forced him to drink it. Linderman then finally stood up to Kia, which seemed to impress her. Later in the night when Will showed up to talk to Lori, Kia insisted that Linderman dance with her. When Jason attacked the rave, Kia fled with Will and Lori, stopping only briefly to see Gibb was killed. Later that evening, Kia was in the basement of Mark's house. She, Lori, Will, Bill Freeburg and Linderman were discussing what to do when they were offered assistance by Deputy Stubbs. After a brief nightmare in which Lori pulled Freddy's ear out from the dream, they decided they had to go to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil so they can sleep without dreaming. At Westin Hills, Freddy possessed Freeburg and injected Jason with tranquilizer. Putting Jason in Mark's van, the group kept him tranquilized as they took Jason back to Crystal Lake. They planned on pulling Freddy out of the dream world so that Jason could battle him in real life. While Lori was in the dream world, Freddy tried drowning Jason. Kia was then pressured by Will and Linderman to give Jason mouth to mouth. Before she could, however, Jason awoke. His sudden awakening startled Will, who crashed the van, sending Jason flying. Will, Kia and Linderman took Lori's sleeping body to a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason attacked and both Linderman and Kia tried to fight him off. During the fight, Linderman was gravely wounded when Jason threw him up against a hook on the wall. When Lori succeeded in pulling Freddy from the Dream World, the friends all left the cabin. Kia helped Linderman out of the building and laid him up against a tree. Linderman insisted he would be fine and told Kia to go get help. Initially reluctant, Kia told Linderman she would be back and she ran off to get help. Death Later in the night, Freddy was about to kill Lori when he was challenged by Kia. Temporarily losing interest in Lori, Freddy approached Kia. Kia began to make jokes about Freddy and how he wasn't scary. At first, Freddy seemed annoyed but suddenly he looked amused. He motioned for Kia to look behind her. With a look of fear in her eyes, Kia turned around to see Jason standing behind her. He hit her hard with his machete, knocking her up hard against a tree killing her. This makes Kia the last character to die in the film, excluding Freddy and Jason who never stay dead. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Movie Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Innocent Victims Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Freddy vs. Jason Category:Death by Slashing Category:Death by Collision Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Last to Go